The Great Storm of Adventure Bay
by AJ Cooper
Summary: When a hurricane threatens the lives of the residents of Adventure Bay, its up to the citizens of PontePandy and the PontePandy Fire Service to return the favor for their old friends. When they arrive to help, the Paw Patrol are excited to see all of their old faces, as well as new ones. Could Fireman Sam and the entire town of PontePandy help the Paw Patrol? Rated M for reasons.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was November 10, 2017 when Ryder got the call from the National Weather Service up in the Mainland. They had spotted a Category five Hurricane several hundred miles off the coast of Adventure Bay, and it didn't seem like it was changing course anytime soon. In order to be prepared, Ryder ordered every citizen, even the Mayor to evacuate the town. While everyone seemed distressed about the news, they knew better than to argue with Ryder. After all, Ryder was their youngest Rescue Chief, and he knew basically everything to help out a friend in need.

Meanwhile over in PontePandy, Marshall had received a call from Ryder to head on back to Adventure Bay. He told Fireman Sam and his team about the situation and Sam agreed that Marshal's team needed him. After Marshal had left, Penny went up to Sam and said, "We have to help them Sam. Its only fair to return the favor. Elvis and Steele agreed, while Arnold and Ellie were confused.

So they asked the entire town of PontePandy to ready their homes for the citizens of Adventure Bay. But, they wanted to do more than just that. They wanted to help the Paw Patrol. Fireman Sam finally relented, on a condition that the children not only stay with Ryder, but, listen to him as well, he mostly directed the condition at Norman Price who was famous for not listening and pulling off his pranks.

Back at Adventure Bay, the hurricane was a few miles out, and Ryder ordered everyone who was still in Adventure Bay to take shelter in the Lookout, since the bridge that was connected to the Mainland was destroyed by a flash flood, due to the storm. Both him and the Paw Patrol asked the Newtown Fire Service for assistance, but all they found out was that the entire town of PontePandy had left to help them.

When they saw Tom Thomas in Wallaby Two, the entire Paw Patrol was ecstatic of seeing one of their old friends again. Ryder got a call from Fireman Sam and told them the entire town just barely made it over before the bridge gave out. He also told him that the kids were there. "Have them come here, as well as the rest of the town. Good thing we have all this extra help." Once the PontePandy residents made it safely to the Lookout, Ryder asked all First Responders, as well as Mike and Joe to go up to the main floor of the Lookout for a full Mission Review.

Once they had gotten there, Sam and Ryder stood side by side. Ryder then tapped on an icon on his tablet and the map of Adventure Bay was pulled up on the big screen. "Thank you all for coming. I don't need to tell you how imperative this mission is for both you guys, as well as my team". Ryder said, before nodding towards Fireman Sam. Sam returned the nod and took a step towards the screen. "This calls for a multipoint plan. Us Firefighters, as well as Marshal and Rocky, will focus on boarding up every window we could possibly get out our hands on, before the rest of the storm comes at a full throttle. While we're doing that, Tom, Joe and Mike, you'll take Rubble and Skye and work on DBs so that the buildings that can be saved won't be flooded". That statement caused Chase to speak up, "Wait, what?!" Sam looked at Chase sadly and said, "I'm sorry Chase. We can't save every home during a Cat Five Hurricane". Ryder nodded sadly and motioned Sam to continue. He did, "Zuma, since it's too dangerous for you to use your rescue vehicle, you'll accompany Chase, Tracer, Ben, Trevor, Helen, Lizzie and Dilys to make sure the that everyone that's here at the Lookout stays safe. Any questions?". There was a gasp and everyone turned their attention towards Skye. "What about Mayor Humbinger and the CATrastrophe Crew?! They're still in that cave at Shadow's Cove!" The pups as well as Ryder, Sam, Steele, Elvis and Penny gasped in realization of having forgotten the Mayor in Shadow's Cove during a terrible storm. Arnold stepped forward and said, "Me, Ellie and Chase will go and get them". Ryder shook his head and added, "You'll need Lizzie too. The cats listen to her as well as Mayor Humbinger. He loves his cats". Arnold nodded. Once there were no more questions, everyone set out to do what their part of their plan was.

Marshall stopped, causing the other pups to stop as well, "What about you Ryder? What are you gonna do?". Ryder looked at him and motioned towards the people of both Adventure Bay and PontePandy that were on the screen and said, "I'm staying here to keep an eye on the kids Marshall". When Marshall whimpered sadly, Ryder came up and knelt down and hugged his Firefighting - Pup. He motioned for the other pups to join in and they did. Ryder broke the group hug and told each and every one them, "Don't worry. Remember, each of you have fears and you can fight them. You have help, with old friends who understands those fears, and they will help you. I don't want the bravest pups I know to be worrying about me, especially when they have a mission on their paws. Is that clear?" Every pup and First Responder nodded in understanding. "Alright, Paw Patrol is on a roll!" They pups howled as they went to the elevator first to their doghouses. Since it was storming outside, they had to bring them inside the Lookout.

When the pups were gone, Ryder turned his attention to the First Responders as well as Joe and Mike and said, "Promise me, you'll keep my pups save. And that you'll help them". Everyone promised him and the Firefighters of PontePandy went down first, where the pups were waiting. He knew this mission will test his pups to the very limit, just the thought about one of his pups hurt caused him to tear up. Helen noticed and went over to cheer her young friend up, "Don't worry. Not only have they been trained by you, but, they also have The Hero Next Door with them. They'll be fine, Ryder". Ryder nodded, then straightened up and followed the others that were to stay behind with him to the elevator and went to the first floor of the Lookout.

Fireman Sam looked at Penny and Elvis, before returning his attention back towards the mission. He couldn't help but feel sorry for each and everyone of the pups. Here they were, with the biggest mission of their lives and he was going to put them at risk. He almost wished he could take their place, so they didn't have to go through what they had to back in PontePandy.

Penny looked at him, before returning her eyes back on the road. She was driving Jupitar, while both Marshall and Rocky drove their rescue vehicles in front of them. "Sam, you have to stop worrying about them. They survived a lot of tough situations in the past, all to help their friends, remember? We were lucky, we've became their friends too". Since Elvis was in between the two of them, Sam had to lean forward to look at Penny. "I know that Penny. But, they're just pups..." Penny sighed heavily before shaking her head and looking at Sam a few moments before she focused at the road that was in front of her. She was following Rocky and Marshall to their first destination. "And Ryder is a bloody kid, and look at all of the missions he pulled off with the pups. Because they believe in him". Sam sighed. He knew Penny was right, but, he still felt guilty at getting the pups to help.

They had arrived at Farmer Yuma's farm and gotten out. Since she was over on the other side of the broken bridge, she wouldn't have been able to see the destruction the storm caused already to the farm. Fruits, vegetables and trees littered the ground around them. The animals were all huddled together and half of the barn was just gone. The second story windows of Farmer Yuma's house were completely shattered, quite possibly from flying debris. The three firefighters looked at each other when Steele had arrived in Venus. When he saw the destruction, he was flabbergasted. He looked at Sam and Sam shook his head and said, "We can't do anything about the plants, the trees or the barn. All we can do, is get the animals inside under what's left of the barn and seal up the windows of the first floor of the house". Steele nodded and watched as Penny and Elvis went over to Jupitar and pulled out several squares of plywood as well as nail and three hammers.

Sam went over to help Marshall and Rocky herd the animals into what was left of the barn. After they were done with the animals, Rocky went over to help the other three with the boarding. Sam sighed, knowing that this was going to be a long mission, not just for them, but for the pups as well.

Ellie got out of Hydrus with Arnold and walked over to Chase as he exited out of his vehicle. He sniffed the air with Radar by his side and sneezed. "Oh, yeah. They're definitely close by". Chase wiped his nose and shook his head. Arnold looked at him and asked, "Cat allergies?" Chase nodded and started at a trot with Radar and Lizzie close behind him to the mouth of a cave. Arnold and Ellie looked at one another and shrugged before following Lizzie, Chase and Radar.

The mouth of the cave was closed off and Ellie asked Chase, "How are we supposed to get in there?" Chase thought about it before running back to his rescue vehicle and got into it and drove back to where the others were standing. "Arf, Laser Cutter!" Suddenly, a Laser Cutter appeared out of nowhere in the back of his truck and started cutting into the rock. Once it was done, the rock that was cut, fell and Chase barked again and the Laser Cutter was put away. Lizzie looked at Chase awestrucked and Chase explained, "Rocky installed it. He thought it might help in these kind of situations. Guess he was right after all." With that out of the way, Chase jumped out of his vehicle and went inside with the others following in pursuit.

It was really dark in there. "Wish, Tracer was here. He could find the cats' echoes with his ears". Ellie looked at Chase and asked, "Is Tracer a bat?" Chase chuckled as they slowly crept through the cave while listening to the sniffing of his old canine friend, then he answered, "No, he's a Chihuahua pup. He uses his big ears to find the echoes from miles away". Lizzie looked ahead and squinted. "Isn't that Mayor Humbinger, Chase?" Chase looked at where Lizzie was looking and said quietly, "Arf, night vision goggles". Instantly, a pair of goggles appeared over his face and he took a closer look. He wagged his tail in excitement and said, "Yeah that's him, Lizzie. How'd you know it was him?" Lizzie looked at Chase and smiled before saying, "Me and Joe have excellent eye sight, so does Hannah. We can see almost well as bats can in the dark". Chase nodded and barked to put away the goggles and said, "Arf, flashlight". A flashlight sprouted from his backpack as Ellie and Arnold took out theirs. The group walked forward a little more, before they felt the ground shake under their feet.

Chase looked back and saw that the cave was being covered with fallen rocks! "Cave in! Run!" The group ran as the cave in was still continuing and hid behind a rock and ducked their heads. After the cave in was finished, they uncovered their heads and looked at the entrance. Chase whimpered and Lizzie knelt down beside him as Radar came up and nudged him with his face in comfort. "Don't worry Chase, once we get Mayor Humbinger and the CATstrophe crew, we'll find a way out of here. Besides you have the best nose I know. Sam and Ryder knows that too". Chase nodded and lead the group towards a huge chamber. He remembered that this was Mayor Humbinger's secret Hide Out. They followed him here, in order to grab The Golden Statue of Chickulata from him and return it to it's rightful owners.

Immediately, he started sneezing and the others instantly knew that they were getting close and they put away their flashlights, as did Chase. Out of nowhere, one of the kittens that had a blue vest and backpack had launched herself at Chase's face and he started screaming in pain as the kitten's claws dug deep into his muzzle. Ellie and Arnold groaned and winced as they saw it happening, when Lizzie stepped in to interfere. "Bad kitty. We're only here to get you kitties and your owner out of here, before this whole place floods. Now, be a good kitty, and get Mr. Humbinger". The kitten looked at her, before deliberately slowly getting her claws out as Chase whimpered. Lizzie's scowl that she had on the kitten had deepened and the kitten immediately took out her claws and meowed sadly of not getting the chance to hurt one of the pups. Lizzie watched the kitten go around a corner, then turned her attention back to the German Shepherd pup as he whimpered in pain. As she was getting out her veterinarian kit for the animals, she looked at Chase and asked, "Are you okay, Chase?" Chase glared at her and said, "I'm sorry for my language and you can scowl at me later for it, BUT THIS IS THE REASON WHY I HATE THESE GODDAMN CATS!". Ellie and Arnold laughed out loud and Lizzie only chuckled as she put some antibiotic cream on the claw marks, before taping a gauze pad on it, to keep it from being infected. Radar, however, tilted his head to the side, obviously confused as to what one of his canine pups friends had said. This caused Ellie and Arnold to laugh even harder.

They're laughter died down to giggles and chuckles when they heard someone clearing their throat in order to grab their attention. They turned their attention to a man with a purple coat, yellow vest, black button up shirt, a pink flower on his coat and a purple top hat that was looking at them. The y could clearly see this man was obviously a cat person. He had other kittens there too, along with the same kitten as before that clawed Chase's poor muzzle, which caused Chase to growl at them menacingly. This in turn urked Lizzie, but, she simply said nothing of the matter. Ellie had stepped forward and offered her hand, which the man didn't take as he then took turns scowling at each member of the group, before setting his gaze at Chase. "What you doing here pup? You certainly far away from home". The kittens chuckled while the man rubbed his mustache, but stopped once they saw the menacing stare of Lizzie's. Arnold took charge of explaining the situation, so that Chase didn't have to because of his muzzle. "We're here to get you and the kittens out of here. You don't have to like it, but you do have to come with us. The whole cave will flood if we don't get out of here, now". The man looked at him for a few moments then laughed as if Arnold had just told a funny joke. "Tell me, what's your name, boy?" Ellie scowled at the man for laughing at her friend and answered for him, "His name is Arnold McKinley. And you will show him some respect". She kept walking forward until she jabbed her finger into the man's chest.

The man, however, smirked and then looked at Lizzie. "You know I won't buy this, right Lizzie?" The said woman pulled Ellie away and came face to face with the man and said in a low voice she could possibly muster, "Listen Mayor Humbinger. We need to get out of here. Why else do you think any of us PontePandy citizens are here? We're aren't here for a festival, are we Chase?" She looked at Chase and the pup shook his head, before wincing at the pain of his muzzle. Lizzie looked at the kittens and they were now scared as to what was out there. She bent down and said, "Now I know you don't have a very good reputation with the pups, but, its imperative that we all listen to Chase has to say. Its the only way to get out of here". The kittens nodded in unison, before Lizzie spoke again, "Now, we can't go out the front entrance. There was just a cave - in, so we'll have to find another way out, okay?". The kittens nodded and Lizzie stood up and looked at Humbinger and said, "The same things apply to you, too". The man nodded and Lizzie turned back towards Chase.

Chase looked back to the front entrance before looking back at everyone who was looking at him, expectantly. Chase took a deep breath and released it, before moving forward. "Arf, Sonar". A tablet with an outline picture of the cave had appeared and folded out in front of him. He looked back at the group, as well as Mayor Humbinger and the CATrastrophe crew and said, "Come on, follow me". They all did, without question. Chase knew that if he failed, he'll let them down and he didn't want that. So, without a further much of a moment in doubt and hesitation, he lead them down another tunnel.

Tom and Joe looked around for more dirt for City Hall. Skye was in the air as well and whimpered when a high level of a breeze almost toppled her and her helicopter. Tom heard, so he put on his headset and put Skye's frequency into the new database and said, "Don't worry Skye. We're almost done with our part. So don't worry". He saw Skye nod and he instantly felt better. He hoped that Rubble and Mike were having much more luck than they were right at the moment.

Meanwhile, Rubble just finished the East side of the City Hall of the Dirt Barricade, when Mike had showed up. He had to protect his face from the pelting rain with his arm, as the rain hit him at full force. "What do we do now, Rubble?!" He had to ask yelling because of the rain. Rubble turned off his vehicle and jumped out. He took a quick look around and turned back towards Mike and yelled as well. "I don't know. Let's head on in and wait for the others. Once we're inside, I can call Ryder and find out how the others are doing?!" Both Mike and Rubble ran inside City Hall. Once they were inside, Rubble put a paw on his collar tag. Immediately, the tag flashed and out came a small two way video transmission. Ryder immediately came on and asked, "Rubble? Are you done with your part, already?". Rubble shook his head and answered, "No. Tom and the others are looking for more dirt. I was just calling to see how the others were holding up". Ryder shook his head and replied, "No. I haven't received a call from any of them. I'll let you know as soon as I hear from any one of the teams, Rubble". Rubble nodded and signed off.

Mike was looking confused and asked, "Don't you pups normally have a way to talk to one another?". Rubble shook his head and said, "No. We still haven't gotten the chance to put up our brand new Radio Tower that Rocky himself built. It connects to every pup's collar". Mike nodded in understanding and looked back at the front entrance. Before they could even react, the door blew itself open and it nearly ripped itself free from the hinges. Rubble cowered in fear and ran behind one of the big tables that somehow managed to topple over. Mike ran to close the doors

Once he had done that, both he and Rubble had heard a sound that they would never forget as long as they had lived. It was a mix between a creaking sound and a window shattering. The next thing was, the roof was almost tearing itself apart. Not only that, they heard the sound of the roar of a train engine outside the building. Then, they heard the Tornado Siren. "Tornado!" Rubble shouted, as he and Mike had ran under the Mayor's desk for protection from the dangerous storm, as it had ran and pillaged through the building in an outrage destruction.

Meanwhile, Tom, Joe and Skye had finally found dirt when they heard the Tornado Siren. They saw it form and once it touched the ground it covered the ground in less than two minutes and destroy everything in it's path. Before the could realize it, it reached City Hall and nearly tore the place open like a piece of paper. Skye howled in utter distress and said, "Rubble and Mike are still there at City Hall! They'll be killed by the twister!" Tom and Joe first looked at one another, before looking at Skye as she tapped her collar tag. A two way video transmission had opened and on came Ryder. Ryder was confused as to why Skye would call him, right after Rubble and Mike called. "Ryder, there's a tornado! Both Rubble and Mike are inside City Hall, and it's being destroyed by it! What do we do?!" Ryder's answer was an expression of pure shock and terror as his face had lost all of it's natural color. "Don't worry, Skye. For right now, take immediate cover and I'll contact Sam." Skye nodded before she signed off. She didn't know what to do, and being killed in flight was her biggest fear. Luckily, Tom had noticed and walked over to Skye and knelt down beside her and said, "Come on Skye. I'm sure Rubble and Mike are fine. But for right now, let's do what Ryder told us to do, okay?!" Skye nodded and whimpered sadly, before following both Tom and Joe to someplace safe until the tornado passes. She was so scared for both of her friends, she didn't know what to do at the moment.

Ryder saw Skye sign off as the natural color of his face returned. His shaking hands touched an icon and immediately, the video comm of Fireman Sam had come on and was looking worried at the boy behind the tablet and asked, "Ryder, what happened?" Ryder wanted Sam to be there for his pup and Mike at City Hall, but, they had their part to do and Ryder wasn't going to mess that up, for any one of them. "Sam, I just received transmission from Skye. Rubble and Mike are in danger from a tornado that's ripping City Hall apart. I know you still have work to do, but, Rubble is not the bravest pup and I know you know it too. So can you go and check to see if he's still breathing? Every second counts." The Hero Next Door was not expecting any of this and his eyes widened as Ryder told him. He looked at Ryder and said, "Don't worry. We'll go and check on him as soon as we're done here". Ryder nodded once as his old friend had signed off.

Tracer came trotting up, before he sat down and whimpered sadly as Ryder looked down at him. "What are we going to do?" Ryder watched as his newest pup looked down at the floor sadly. He knew the other pups were like older siblings to him, and he knew Tracer would anything and everything in his power for them. Even to rescue them. The other pups loved them, and they'll do the exact same for him. "I don't know Tracer. But, they're the strongest, smartest and bravest pups I know. They'll be fine". Tracer knew Ryder was lying, but he believed in him, nevertheless and Ryder knew it, because, at some point, he knew it too.


	2. Chapter 2

LAST TIME ON THE GREAT STORM OF ADVENTURE BAY

Chase looked back and saw that the cave was being covered with fallen rocks! "Cave in! Run!" The group ran as the cave in was still continuing and hid behind a rock and ducked their heads. After the cave in stopped, they uncovered their heads and looked at the entrance. Chase whimpered and Lizzie knelt down beside him as Radar came up and nudged him with his face in comfort.

Sam went over to help Marshall and Rocky herd the animals into what was left of the barn. After they were done with the animals, Rocky went over to help the other three with the boarding.

Then, they heard the Tornado Siren. "Tornado!" Rubble shouted, as he and Mike had ran under the Mayor's desk for protection from the dangerous storm, as it had ran and pillaged through the building in an outrage destruction.  
Meanwhile, Tom, Joe and Skye had finally found dirt when they heard the Tornado Siren. They saw it form and once it touched the ground it covered the ground in less than two minutes and destroyed everything in it's path. Before the trio could realize it, it reached City Hall and nearly tore the place open like a piece of paper. Skye howled in utter distress and said, "Rubble and Mike are still there at City Hall! They'll be killed by the twister!" Tom and Joe first looked at one another quickly, before looking at Skye as she tapped her collar tag.

Tracer came trotting up, before he sat down and whimpered sadly as Ryder looked down at him. "What are we going to do?" Ryder watched as his newest pup looked down at the floor sadly. "I don't know Tracer. But, they're the strongest, smartest and bravest pups I know. They'll be fine". Tracer knew Ryder was lying, but he believed in him, nevertheless and Ryder knew it, because, at some point, he knew it too.

THIS TIME ON THE GREAT STORM OF ADVENTURE BAY  
Fireman Sam, Penny, Elvis and Steele were with the pups Marshall and Rocky when they got the call from Ryder, saying that both Rubble and Mike were in City Hall, while a Tornado was ripping the whole place apart. Marshall and Rocky both heard the distressed news and both whimpered for their canine partner. Marshall looked at the the four firefighters with eagerness in his eyes and Penny knew what that meant. "No, Marshall. There's nothing we can do right now, to help Mike or Rubble. We have to finish our part". Marshall looked down at the concrete pathway and whimpered sadly. They were at Alex's house and his Grandfather's fruit stand. Rocky went over and snuggled up to his firefighting brother in comfort.  
Elvis went over to the fruit stand and tested the plywood they had just hammered into the windows in order to save the contents that were inside. "How do we really know that they need any help? We're talking about Rubble here. He's maybe taking shelter from it under a sturdy surface. He was trained by Ryder after all, Sam". Both Sam and Penny nodded in agreement, but, they still had a promise to the pups' Chief to keep, by damn, they were going to keep it. "We should still go and check on them. Its only fair". Penny said as she, Sam and Elvis went over to Jupitar and hopped in. Marshall and Rocky jumped into their vehicles while Steele got into Venus and drove in the direction of City Hall.

Back in the cave, where Chase and the others were, Chase led them down to another tunnel and came up on a dead end. "Another one? Are you sure your Sonar is working Chase?" Arnold asked, before being elbowed by Ellie. Chase whimpered and said, "This doesn't make sense. I've been using the Sonar for months now and its always worked. It shouldn't be acting like this". Ellie knelt down and examined the backpack as well as the Sonar. "If Rocky built the Sonar, maybe he also put in a tool kit, just in case any of you were seperated from the rest of the team". Chase nodded in agreement and asked Ellie to take off his pack, Ellie did and Chase turned around. "Arf, Tool Kit!". A tool kit, with all kinds of tools popped out and Chase started fixing his Sonar.  
Right before he was done, Chases's collar tag had started beeping and Chase looked down and gasped. He looked up to see everyone was confused and clarified, "That's my Gas Detection Meter. If it's starts beeping, than we need to put on our masks and find a way out of here, and quick!". Everyone nodded as Lizzie went through her pack and produced four gas masks. After Chase was done fixing his Sonar, Ellie put his pack back on and Chase barked once, causing the tool kit to be put away. He then said, "Arf, Gas Mask!" Suddenly, a mask appeared over Chase's muzzle. He also barked and a flashlight had appeared out of his pack and it turned on. He looked back at the big group and saw that the kittens had also put on similar masks as well. "Let's go and see if its now letting us find our way out of here". The group followed him and in no time at all, they came apon a wide tunnel that was glowing green. They looked up and saw that the entire ceiling was glowing. "What are those?" Ellie asked as she was looking at the ceiling mystified and Arnold replied to Ellie's question, "They're Moth Larvae. When they hatch, they go up to surface". Chase's eyes widened and his tail started to wag in excitement. "If they'll go up to the surface, then they'll show us way out! All we have to follow the trail and that's when we'll find an opening!". Arnold's eyes widened at Chase's plan and smiled, his teeth showing how happy he was. "That's right. Chase you're a genius!" Everyone whooped and hollered in excitement.

As Mike and Rubble were seeking shelter from the tornado, Skye, Tom and Joe were in an abandoned storage unit, just in case the tornado changed it's path. Skye whimpered as the thought of loosing a brother was traumatizing enough, till the point where she was crying silently. Tom went over and sat down next to Skye, then picked her up and set her down in his lap. Skye immediately snuggled up to her old friend and slowly fell asleep. The calmness of Tom petting her kept her from having nightmares. Tom felt bad for his flying buddy. He knew the pups treated each other like family, and having one of the pups hurt or dead, made a shocking pang of hurt and heartbreak enter his heart. With that in mind, he began to tear up, as he kept looking down at the flying pup.  
Meanwhile, the tornado had just moved on down the street from City Hall, when Rubble's collar started blinking. Rubble tapped his tag and out came the two way video transmitter. An image of Ryder showed up and Ryder sighed in relief. "Rubble, are you and Mike okay?" Mike came into view as Rubble nodded. Mandy came on and was so relieved that her dad was okay. "He's okay, mom. You can stop worrying now". Rubble and Mike both chuckled as they heard Helen protest that she didn't worry about her husband too much, causing Rubble and Ryder to laugh out loud.  
Mike looked at their initial surroundings as Rubble continued talking to Ryder. He could see that half of the roof was torn from it's physical foundation. He also saw that the glass windows were shattered, the main statue of Chickaletta was ripped from its foundation and was thrown across the base of the City Hall like a tennis ball and the desk that he and Rubble were taking shelter from was almost ripped out of the ground, where it was bolted.  
Rubble signed off and then it was his turn to look around at the cataclysmic destruction the twister caused. He whimpered sadly and Mike knelt down and asked, "Are you okay, Rubble?" Rubble shook his head as he laid down, his front paws in front of him and he laid his head on them, never taking his eyes off the front enterance. Mike felt bad. It was hard to believe that the Construction pup was scared of anything. But he knew that deep down, he had to help his friend face his fear, otherwise, it would get worse. That fear was not being able to save any of his friends, or the other pups.

Ryder looked at the kids and the other residents of both PontePandy and Adventure Bay. He sighed tiredly as he rubbed his eyes. Dilys came up and gave him some coffee. "I know you're only a child Ryder. But, this is to help you stay awake. Its worked with us and I'm certainly sure it'll work with you". Ryder nodded his thanks and Dilys left. He then took a sip of his coffee, before spitting it back into the cup and winced at the taste. He heard a chuckle and he turned and saw Sarah looking at him. "Dilys always makes that kind. Nothing ever changes with her and it's almost impossible to know what she's going to do next". She explained as she watched Tracer play with Lilth and Katie.  
Ryder looked at Tracer and smiled. It was always good to see one of the pups play with others. It gave his hope strength. He looked at Helen and the other adults, talking, laughing and having a good time. Sarah looked at Ryder, watching him as he sighed again and smiled, "If it's any consalation, I think you're the best hope the people of Adventure Bay has. Especially at a time like this". She gestured at the entire Lookout. Ryder looked at her and gave her a little smile. He knew Sarah was right, and he also knew that if he didn't do something now, then Norman Price would probably do something wrong that would change RoboDog's initial programming. Luckily, Norman almost did it, if it wasn't for Dilys coming to RoboDog's rescue by saying, "Norman Price! You will leave that nice, adorable robot be!" Norman groaned and said, "Yes, mom." before he walked away while RoboDog went over to Ryder and Sarah.  
Ryder looked back at Sarah, as she took a seat beside him and leaned forward with her arms on the table and rested her on them. Ryder heard something break, and he turned around and saw Norman beside Tracer's broken stearing wheel on the floor, along with the vase he gotten from the Mayor for his seventh birthday. Dilys looked at him and said, "Norman Price. You will be a good boy and put that back together for Ryder! Without any help!" Norman replied, "Yes mom." and his mother had ordered him to get a broom and dustpan and start sweeping before he started to put the vase back together.  
James came other with his dad and Ryder smiled, before getting up and giving Charlie a hearty handshake. Charlie laughed and said, "You don't need to do that every time we see each other, Ryder". Ryder laughed and replied, "Well, when your business is booming thanks to me and my pups, it kinda makes sense, don't you think?" Charlie laughed in return and looked at Sarah, who was smiling as she watched. "You know the wierdest thing is since the last time we saw each other, Ryder?" Ryder gave Charlie a confused look and asked, "No. What is it?" Charlie smirked and answered, "That not once had we ever mentioned when we ever got the chance to ask if we can build your Lookout in between PontePandy and Adventure Bay". Ryder chuckled and replied, "You already know the answer Charlie. Besides, you know my motto; If you think that you're not moving, then don't move". Sarah looked at Ryder with an eyebrow raised and asked, "What does that mean?" Charlie answered for Ryder by saying, "It means that he's not moving the Lookout anytime soon. Besides, he has the pups to consider first". Sarah nodded and got up and petted RoboDog, who in turn barked and was rolling over to Hannah on the Roller Blades that were installed in his feet, all the while James and Charlie left.  
When Hannah saw RoboDog, she kneeled over in her Wheelchair and petted him happily. Ryder watched, before he heard a throat being cleared. He turned in his chair and saw Ben watching him. "Hey, you're Ben Hooper correct?" Ben nodded and took the seat that was previously occupied by Sarah. He watched Ryder look at Lilth coming over to kim and pulling her into his lap once she was close enough and let her play on his tablet. "You're pretty good with kids Ryder. Ever considered having a family once you're older?" Ryder shook his head and answered, "No. To be perfectly honest, I already have a family. Those are the pups. They're pretty hard to replace. I love them, and I certainly can't imagine life without them". Ben nodded at Ryder's explanation and then looked at Norman Price, who was now finding glue to put Ryder's vase back together.  
Ben looked at Ryder again and asked, "You know what I think about why I chose to be a LifeGuard in PontePandy, when it's the most safest place you can live in besides here?" Ryder shook his head, waiting for Ben's answer. "I think it was because of the fact, I wanted peace and quiet, but, still want to do my favorite job I always wanted to do when I was a kid. About your age, as a matter of fact". Ryder's mouth dropped open and Ben nodded. "I passed my LifeGuard exam with flying colors in Newtown, and once the Oceanic Rescue Center was rebuilt and refurnished I got the position in PontePandy and I remained there. I helped Fireman Sam on many of his Oceanic rescues, including The PontePandy Hurricane. That's where I met both Arnold and Ellie. They're brave firefighters, but they're still new." Ryder nodded, before helping Lilith with a jigsaw puzzle.  
Mrs. Chen came over, looking extremely relieved to find her daughter with Ryder. "There you are Lilith. I was looking everywhere for you". Lilith showed her mother the game Ryder was letting her play, before the lights had flickered, causing everyone look at the ceiling in fear and bewilderment. James looked at Ryder and asked with his voice shaking, "W..what was that, Ryder?" Ryder looked at James and replied, "Its just the lights flickering. We have two secondary Generators located under the Lookout in case the power goes out". James nodded, but Ryder could clearly see James was still scared.  
In order to calm Lilth down, who was about to cry because of the flickering lights, Ryder downloaded a Frozen game and it got Lilith to be quiet and calm as she had started to play. Mrs. Chen smiled as Ryder was playing with her daughter. She knew Ryder was scared for his pups. He was trying desperately to not worry about the pups and try to be a good leader. She jumped back when she heard Ryder speak. "You know what my greatest fear is?" Both Ben and Mrs. Chen shook their heads. Ryder began tearing up and his voice was cracking, "To have my pups hurt, or worse. I constantly have to worry about them, because they're family to everyone here in not just Adventure Bay, but PontePandy now too. I treat them with love, with care and with commitment. All I ever wanted was a family. And now since I have that family, I don't want them taken from me. To me, it feels like I'm tortured in Hell, over and over and over. Right after my parents died in the fire, the Mayor adopted me. To make sure that noone else should ever share the same fate, I started the Paw Patrol. I got Mayor Goodway to build the Lookout, while I find the perfect team. I never knew that the pups would turn into my family, one day". Both Ben and Mrs. Chen looked at one another, as they both were tearing up. They felt horrible. They never knew what happened to Ryder's parents. True, they wanted to know why Ryder was all alone with seven pups, with whole lot of equipment with no adult supervision. But now, they understood why. To Ryder, Adventure Bay wasn't only his home, but also his family.  
Ryder stopped letting the tears drop and and shakingly drew in a breath before letting it out. "I'm sorry Ryder. We literally had no idea." Mrs. Chen said, as Ben nodded, wiping his eyes with his sleeve. "It's alright. There's no way any of you would've known about my parents' death". Lilith must've known that Ryder was crying, because she turned around and kissed Ryder on the cheek and said, "I love you, Ryder". Ryder's eyes grew big and wide as saucers and his mouth dropped as his eyes filled once again with tears. He looked down at Lilith smiling at him and responded, "I love you too, Lilith". Both Lilith and Ryder then shared an intense heartwarming hug, as Mrs. Chen and Ben was very nearly close to crying.  
Ryder then understood, the importance of family. No matter where you were, the people that had been with you throughout everything, those were family. It didn't matter if they were friends or family, or a lot of times, both, it's the people who you were always with, that are family. He also understood, that the entire town of PontePandy wasn't just here to help, but to also return a favor, after him and the Paw Patrol helped them in The Great Fire of PontePandy only earlier last year. They've became closer than ever, when Marshall was out there in the woods, breathing in soot and ash from the Fire Storm. He then realized that, no matter how far away Sam was, he was always 'The Hero Next Door'. A neighbor if you thought about it long and hard enough.

NEXT TIME ON THE GREAT STORM OF ADVENTURE BAY

Penny gets trapped in a burning building which is the house of Captain Turbot. Sam and Marshall goes in and Marshall gets hurt when a pillar that was holding up the ceiling of the second floor fell and landed on his front paw.

Skye is wide awake when the tornado slams into the Storage Unit and Tom is picked up by the twister. Joe runs for cover, while picking Skye up

Chase gets hurt when another cave in starts and a stalicite falls and almost speared Ellie, instead it speared Chase's front paw and he howls in pain  
_LAST TIME ON THE GREAT STORM OF ADVENTURE BAY

Chase looked back and saw that the cave was being covered with fallen rocks! "Cave in! Run!" The group ran as the cave in was still continuing and hid behind a rock and ducked their heads. After the cave in stopped, they uncovered their heads and looked at the entrance. Chase whimpered and Lizzie knelt down beside him as Radar came up and nudged him with his face in comfort.

Sam went over to help Marshall and Rocky herd the animals into what was left of the barn. After they were done with the animals, Rocky went over to help the other three with the boarding.

Then, they heard the Tornado Siren. "Tornado!" Rubble shouted, as he and Mike had ran under the Mayor's desk for protection from the dangerous storm, as it had ran and pillaged through the building in an outrage destruction.  
Meanwhile, Tom, Joe and Skye had finally found dirt when they heard the Tornado Siren. They saw it form and once it touched the ground it covered the ground in less than two minutes and destroyed everything in it's path. Before the trio could realize it, it reached City Hall and nearly tore the place open like a piece of paper. Skye howled in utter distress and said, "Rubble and Mike are still there at City Hall! They'll be killed by the twister!" Tom and Joe first looked at one another quickly, before looking at Skye as she tapped her collar tag.

Tracer came trotting up, before he sat down and whimpered sadly as Ryder looked down at him. "What are we going to do?" Ryder watched as his newest pup looked down at the floor sadly. "I don't know Tracer. But, they're the strongest, smartest and bravest pups I know. They'll be fine". Tracer knew Ryder was lying, but he believed in him, nevertheless and Ryder knew it, because, at some point, he knew it too.

THIS TIME ON THE GREAT STORM OF ADVENTURE BAY  
Fireman Sam, Penny, Elvis and Steele were with the pups Marshall and Rocky when they got the call from Ryder, saying that both Rubble and Mike were in City Hall, while a Tornado was ripping the whole place apart. Marshall and Rocky both heard the distressed news and both whimpered for their canine partner. Marshall looked at the the four firefighters with eagerness in his eyes and Penny knew what that meant. "No, Marshall. There's nothing we can do right now, to help Mike or Rubble. We have to finish our part". Marshall looked down at the concrete pathway and whimpered sadly. They were at Alex's house and his Grandfather's fruit stand. Rocky went over and snuggled up to his firefighting brother in comfort.  
Elvis went over to the fruit stand and tested the plywood they had just hammered into the windows in order to save the contents that were inside. "How do we really know that they need any help? We're talking about Rubble here. He's maybe taking shelter from it under a sturdy surface. He was trained by Ryder after all, Sam". Both Sam and Penny nodded in agreement, but, they still had a promise to the pups' Chief to keep, by damn, they were going to keep it. "We should still go and check on them. Its only fair". Penny said as she, Sam and Elvis went over to Jupitar and hopped in. Marshall and Rocky jumped into their vehicles while Steele got into Venus and drove in the direction of City Hall.

Back in the cave, where Chase and the others were, Chase led them down to another tunnel and came up on a dead end. "Another one? Are you sure your Sonar is working Chase?" Arnold asked, before being elbowed by Ellie. Chase whimpered and said, "This doesn't make sense. I've been using the Sonar for months now and its always worked. It shouldn't be acting like this". Ellie knelt down and examined the backpack as well as the Sonar. "If Rocky built the Sonar, maybe he also put in a tool kit, just in case any of you were seperated from the rest of the team". Chase nodded in agreement and asked Ellie to take off his pack, Ellie did and Chase turned around. "Arf, Tool Kit!". A tool kit, with all kinds of tools popped out and Chase started fixing his Sonar.  
Right before he was done, Chases's collar tag had started beeping and Chase looked down and gasped. He looked up to see everyone was confused and clarified, "That's my Gas Detection Meter. If it's starts beeping, than we need to put on our masks and find a way out of here, and quick!". Everyone nodded as Lizzie went through her pack and produced four gas masks. After Chase was done fixing his Sonar, Ellie put his pack back on and Chase barked once, causing the tool kit to be put away. He then said, "Arf, Gas Mask!" Suddenly, a mask appeared over Chase's muzzle. He also barked and a flashlight had appeared out of his pack and it turned on. He looked back at the big group and saw that the kittens had also put on similar masks as well. "Let's go and see if its now letting us find our way out of here". The group followed him and in no time at all, they came apon a wide tunnel that was glowing green. They looked up and saw that the entire ceiling was glowing. "What are those?" Ellie asked as she was looking at the ceiling mystified and Arnold replied to Ellie's question, "They're Moth Larvae. When they hatch, they go up to surface". Chase's eyes widened and his tail started to wag in excitement. "If they'll go up to the surface, then they'll show us way out! All we have to follow the trail and that's when we'll find an opening!". Arnold's eyes widened at Chase's plan and smiled, his teeth showing how happy he was. "That's right. Chase you're a genius!" Everyone whooped and hollored in excitement.

As Mike and Rubble were seeking shelter from the tornado, Skye, Tom and Joe were in an abandoned storage unit, just in case the tornado changed it's path. Skye whimpered as the thought of loosing a brother was truamatizing enough, till the point where she was crying silently. Tom went over and sat down next to Skye, then picked her up and set her down in his lap. Skye immediatly snuggled up to her old friend and slowly fell asleep. The calmness of Tom petting her kept her from having nightmares. Tom felt bad for his flying buddy. He knew the pups treated each other like family, and having one of the pups hurt or dead, made a shocking pang of hurt and heartbreak enter his heart. With that in mind, he began to tear up, as he kept looking down at the flying pup.  
Meanwhile, the tornado had just moved on down the street from City Hall, when Rubble's collar started blinking. Rubble tapped his tag and out came the two way video transmitter. An image of Ryder showed up and Ryder sighed in relief. "Rubble, are you and Mike okay?" Mike came into view as Rubble nodded. Mandy came on and was so relieved that her dad was okay. "He's okay, mom. You can stop worrying now". Rubble and Mike both chuckled as they heard Helen protest that she didn't worry about her husband too much, causing Rubble and Ryder to laugh out loud.  
Mike looked at their initial surroundings as Rubble continued talking to Ryder. He could see that half of the roof was torn from it's physical foundation. He also saw that the glass windows were shattered, the main statue of Chickaletta was ripped from its foundation and was thrown across the base of the City Hall like a tennis ball and the desk that he and Rubble were taking shelter from was almost ripped out of the ground, where it was bolted.  
Rubble signed off and then it was his turn to look around at the cataclysmic destruction the twister caused. He whimpered sadly and Mike knelt down and asked, "Are you okay, Rubble?" Rubble shook his head as he laid down, his front paws in front of him and he laid his head on them, never taking his eyes off the front enterance. Mike felt bad. It was hard to believe that the Construction pup was scared of anything. But he knew that deep down, he had to help his friend face his fear, otherwise, it would get worse. That fear was not being able to save any of his friends, or the other pups.

Ryder looked at the kids and the other residents of both PontePandy and Adventure Bay. He sighed tiredly as he rubbed his eyes. Dilys came up and gave him some coffee. "I know you're only a child Ryder. But, this is to help you stay awake. Its worked with us and I'm certainly sure it'll work with you". Ryder nodded his thanks and Dilys left. He then took a sip of his coffee, before spitting it back into the cup and winced at the taste. He heard a chuckle and he turned and saw Sarah looking at him. "Dilys always makes that kind. Nothing ever changes with her and it's almost impossible to know what she's going to do next". She explained as she watched Tracer play with Lilth and Katie.  
Ryder looked at Tracer and smiled. It was always good to see one of the pups play with others. It gave his hope strength. He looked at Helen and the other adults, talking, laughing and having a good time. Sarah looked at Ryder, watching him as he sighed again and smiled, "If it's any consalation, I think you're the best hope the people of Adventure Bay has. Especially at a time like this". She gestured at the entire Lookout. Ryder looked at her and gave her a little smile. He knew Sarah was right, and he also knew that if he didn't do something now, then Norman Price would probably do something wrong that would change RoboDog's initial programming. Luckily, Norman almost did it, if it wasn't for Dilys coming to RoboDog's rescue by saying, "Norman Price! You will leave that nice, adorable robot be!" Norman groaned and said, "Yes, mom." before he walked away while RoboDog went over to Ryder and Sarah.  
Ryder looked back at Sarah, as she took a seat beside him and leaned forward with her arms on the table and rested her on them. Ryder heard something break, and he turned around and saw Norman beside Tracer's broken stearing wheel on the floor, along with the vase he gotten from the Mayor for his seventh birthday. Dilys looked at him and said, "Norman Price. You will be a good boy and put that back together for Ryder! Without any help!" Norman replied, "Yes mom." and his mother had ordered him to get a broom and dustpan and start sweeping before he started to put the vase back together.  
James came other with his dad and Ryder smiled, before getting up and giving Charlie a hearty handshake. Charlie laughed and said, "You don't need to do that every time we see each other, Ryder". Ryder laughed and replied, "Well, when your business is booming thanks to me and my pups, it kinda makes sense, don't you think?" Charlie laughed in return and looked at Sarah, who was smiling as she watched. "You know the wierdest thing is since the last time we saw each other, Ryder?" Ryder gave Charlie a confused look and asked, "No. What is it?" Charlie smirked and answered, "That not once had we ever mentioned when we ever got the chance to ask if we can build your Lookout in between PontePandy and Adventure Bay". Ryder chuckled and replied, "You already know the answer Charlie. Besides, you know my motto; If you think that you're not moving, then don't move". Sarah looked at Ryder with an eyebrow raised and asked, "What does that mean?" Charlie answered for Ryder by saying, "It means that he's not moving the Lookout anytime soon. Besides, he has the pups to consider first". Sarah nodded and got up and petted RoboDog, who in turn barked and was rolling over to Hannah on the Roller Blades that were installed in his feet, all the while James and Charlie left.  
When Hannah saw RoboDog, she kneeled over in her Wheelchair and petted him happily. Ryder watched, before he heard a throat being cleared. He turned in his chair and saw Ben watching him. "Hey, you're Ben Hooper correct?" Ben nodded and took the seat that was previously occupied by Sarah. He watched Ryder look at Lilth coming over to kim and pulling her into his lap once she was close enough and let her play on his tablet. "You're pretty good with kids Ryder. Ever considered having a family once you're older?" Ryder shook his head and answered, "No. To be perfectly honest, I already have a family. Those are the pups. They're pretty hard to replace. I love them, and I certainly can't imagine life without them". Ben nodded at Ryder's explanation and then looked at Norman Price, who was now finding glue to put Ryder's vase back together.  
Ben looked at Ryder again and asked, "You know what I think about why I chose to be a LifeGuard in PontePandy, when it's the most safest place you can live in besides here?" Ryder shook his head, waiting for Ben's answer. "I think it was because of the fact, I wanted peace and quiet, but, still want to do my favorite job I always wanted to do when I was a kid. About your age, as a matter of fact". Ryder's mouth dropped open and Ben nodded. "I passed my LifeGuard exam with flying colors in Newtown, and once the Oceanic Rescue Center was rebuilt and refurnished I got the position in PontePandy and I remained there. I helped Fireman Sam on many of his Oceanic rescues, including The PontePandy Hurricane. That's where I met both Arnold and Ellie. They're brave firefighters, but they're still new." Ryder nodded, before helping Lilith with a jigsaw puzzle.  
Mrs. Chen came over, looking extremely relieved to find her daughter with Ryder. "There you are Lilith. I was looking everywhere for you". Lilith showed her mother the game Ryder was letting her play, before the lights had flickered, causing everyone look at the ceiling in fear and bewilderment. James looked at Ryder and asked with his voice shaking, "W..what was that, Ryder?" Ryder looked at James and replied, "Its just the lights flickering. We have two secondary Generators located under the Lookout in case the power goes out". James nodded, but Ryder could clearly see James was still scared.  
In order to calm Lilth down, who was about to cry because of the flickering lights, Ryder downloaded a Frozen game and it got Lilith to be quiet and calm as she had started to play. Mrs. Chen smiled as Ryder was playing with her daughter. She knew Ryder was scared for his pups. He was trying desperately to not worry about the pups and try to be a good leader. She jumped back when she heard Ryder speak. "You know what my greatest fear is?" Both Ben and Mrs. Chen shook their heads. Ryder began tearing up and his voice was cracking, "To have my pups hurt, or worse. I constantly have to worry about them, because they're family to everyone here in not just Adventure Bay, but PontePandy now too. I treat them with love, with care and with commitment. All I ever wanted was a family. And now since I have that family, I don't want them taken from me. To me, it feels like I'm tortured in Hell, over and over and over. Right after my parents died in the fire, the Mayor adopted me. To make sure that noone else should ever share the same fate, I started the Paw Patrol. I got Mayor Goodway to build the Lookout, while I find the perfect team. I never knew that the pups would turn into my family, one day". Both Ben and Mrs. Chen looked at one another, as they both were tearing up. They felt horrible. They never knew what happened to Ryder's parents. True, they wanted to know why Ryder was all alone with seven pups, with whole lot of equipment with no adult supervision. But now, they understood why. To Ryder, Adventure Bay wasn't only his home, but also his family.  
Ryder stopped letting the tears drop and shakenly drew in a breath before letting it out. "I'm sorry Ryder. We literally had no idea." Mrs. Chen said, as Ben nodded, wiping his eyes with his sleeve. "It's alright. There's no way any of you would've known about my parents' death". Lilith must've known that Ryder was crying, because she turned around and kissed Ryder on the cheek and said, "I love you, Ryder". Ryder's eyes grew big and wide as saucers and his mouth dropped as his eyes filled once again with tears. He looked down at Lilith smiling at him and responded, "I love you too, Lilith". Both Lilith and Ryder then shared an intense heartwarming hug, as Mrs. Chen and Ben was very nearly close to crying.  
Ryder then understood, the importance of family. No matter where you were, the people that had been with you throughout everything, those were family. It didn't matter if they were friends or family, or a lot of times, both, it's the people who you were always with, that are family. He also understood, that the entire town of PontePandy wasn't just here to help, but to also return a favor, after him and the Paw Patrol helped them in The Great Fire of PontePandy only earlier last year. They've became closer than ever, when Marshall was out there in the woods, breathing in soot and ash from the Fire Storm. He then realized that, no matter how far away Sam was, he was always 'The Hero Next Door'. A neighbor if you thought about it long and hard enough.

NEXT TIME ON THE GREAT STORM OF ADVENTURE BAY

Penny gets trapped in a burning building which is the house of Captain Turbot. Sam and Marshall goes in and Marshall gets hurt when a pillar that was holding up the ceiling of the second floor fell and landed on his front paw.

Skye is wide awake when the tornado slams into the Storage Unit and Tom is picked up by the twister. Joe runs for cover, while picking Skye up

Chase gets hurt when another cave in starts and a stalactite falls and almost speared Ellie, instead it speared Chase's front paw and he howls in pain  
_


End file.
